Fallen
by FireFliesFlame
Summary: Sophie is a girl with a use-to-be normal family, they're now either dead, a werewolf, useless, or a killer. Except for her and her brother, unknown they face the challenge of dealing with a murder for a uncle, he can cope for some reason and she'll end up insane if she spends another second with her uncle. *Sorry this is really bad summery*
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV

"Kyle! Kyle!" I ran upstairs. "Mom... I... WE NEED YOU!" I cried.

"What could mom what that's so important that takes time out of what I'm doing?"

"Probably the will to live?" I suggested more tears pouring down my face.

"What's going on?"

"There's a killer in our house and if we don't go with him mom and us die if we go with him. We could live,"

"Don't make the poor man wait!" Kyle rushed downstairs with me a little behind.

"Good, finally you're here with him," he said. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot my mom in the temple. I quickly grabbed my brother. I was scared, frightened, horrified; that the killer was going to do what was in him name… Kill us.

"Come with me," he put away his gun and grabbed our wrists. I felt the tears continuously pour down. He could have tied my mom up. It was so sudden. We just lost our dad and now our mom?

"What do you want with us-?"

"I don't think you would want to ask that…" Kyle trailed off.

"I don't care," I spat in his face. (Not literally :P)

"You should," The person said.

"I'm saving you-"

"BY KILLING OUR FREAKING MOM?!" I screamed, my mind was a mess right now.

"Sophie," my brother nudged me.

"Who are you at least?" I asked. He shoved us into the car and started to drive.

"Your mom would go crazy and/or depressed-"

"So you killed her?" I asked whipping the tears away but they wouldn't stop.

"I'm her brother, I put her out of her misery-"

"Sure just like a dog," I said sarcastically, how can he care so less? He just killed our mom!

"You sure remind me of her-"

"I hope I give you guilt every day-"

"Sophie that's enough," my brother nudged me even harder.

"Ooow," I exclaimed with anger and pain, wanting to punch him and the other guy.

"So you're our uncle-?"

"Yes, call me Peter. And I'm not here to hurt you-"

"Yeah sure and I'm here because I felt like it-"I said but Kyle elbowed me again.

"Ooooow, Kyle!" I hissed, I don't need the added pain right now.

"Shut up," Kyle said.

"I can't he's our uncle. Where are we heading?" I asked looking at the unfamiliar place, I don't want to leave mom so suddenly... Just like dad...

"Airport, to California-"

"You came all the way here to kill our mom?" Kyle asked.

"And to take care of you, by the way we never speak of this. It's a family issue-"

"That we still have to deal with a dead mom!" I said wiping away tears as they fell.

"So did your mom and so will your kids," Peter said. I was frightened. Now I'm never having kids!

"Right here, a girl! You know could be a mom-"

"That'll change your mind in time," he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle," I whispered as we entered the airport.

"We could run right now. Opposite directions, meet us at home-"

"I don't think so," Peter said grabbing the back of my and Kyle's shirt.

"How could you hear us you were like 5,000 miles away-"

"I just could-"

"People can't hear that far away and I just could is not an answer-"

"To bad we have to board a plane,"

"What happens if I was just to sit here," I asked as Peter and Kyle got up.

"Then I'd do this," he picked me up off the ground and walked on the plane.

"Excuse me sir?" The flight attendant asked.

"Yes madam?"

"Why are you carrying her? Not to be rude-"

"No it's fine. You know before plane jitters-"

"Yeah plane jitters," I said sarcastically.

"Okay just please put her down so we don't have an injury before the plane even takes off," she smiled.

"Of course," He put me down. I wanted to run but I couldn't leave Kyle alone with him. I just smiled. We sat down in our seat. I got an isle seat it was cramped but our house of 4- I mean 3, well technically 2. Or 0 since we left and are going to live with Peter. I think.

"Where are we landing?" Kyle asked our uncle. Treating him like an actual uncle.

"Beacon Hills Airport, that's where you'll meet your cousin, Derek," he said looking at the Sky Mall magazine.

"Who else?" I gleamed.

"No one except Derek, unless Derek isn't coming-"

"Why wouldn't he come he's your nephew," I asked starting to feel bad for the man.

"Would you come to the airport to greet me?" He asked. I only shrugged in reply. I probably wouldn't… He killed my mom for freaking sake!

"See," he rolled his eyes.

"You killed my mom. Did you kill his-?"

"No but some one he loved-"

"Yeah he probably won't show…" I trailed off. Kyle elbowed me again.

"I'm not your freaking punching bag!" I complained. He gave glanced at me.

Time Skip

So Derek didn't show. Somehow Peter is mad. He freaking killed a loved one! I'm surprised I haven't tried to kill him myself.

"So where are we staying? What school are we heading to-?"

"Can you be quiet for 1 second?" Peter asked.

"Sorry I didn't kill my mom-"Kyle quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Are you crazy? Get our uncle caught and-"

"If he was a nice uncle he would act like it!" I spat and walked away from Kyle and Peter. No one followed. I'm surprised I could call 911 and tell them everything. I can't believe what I've done! I made it across America to stay with a complete stranger. I looked around Peter and Kyle walked over to me. Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I yanked his hand off.

"Can we leave? I'd prefer to rest," Kyle yawned.

"Right, come on," We walked out of the airport and to a car.

"Wait what about the car when you picked us up in?" I asked.

"Rental,"

"Now I wish I would have spilt your drink in there,"

"Haha, now get in the car,"

"Whatever makes you look worst in a V-neck," I shrugged and got inside the car. Beacon Hills wasn't the biggest place ever. He was a killer it's a nice hide out.

Time Skip to the first day of school

"Ready?" Peter called.

"No I'm stay up here all school year," I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs where Kyle and Peter were chatting.

"So after she's done with school I go where?" He was 1 year out of school. Not going to collage I assume. I want to. I'm going to arrest criminals like him. I hope at least.

"You are going with her to Derek's-"

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"Making an impression on the first day?" Peter asked.

"Sorry just remember that you're a werewolf and how many kids in my school know about that?"

"Enjoy a support group-"

"Better than here," I shrugged. Peter and I still haven't worked out our differences. But on a happier note I get to meet Derek for the first time! I wonder what he'll think of us.

"Oh right you'd prefer school than a club-"

"Okay clubs are loud, weird, like a bar but worse-"

"We don't need a list shortcake-"

"Don't use a nickname on me. My name is Sophie nothing different that Sophie. How about I call you Pete?"

"Sophie it's not a big deal-"

"To you but may I remind you he killed our mother!"

"Go to school," Kyle said. I nodded and walked to school. There were these 4 annoying guys who kept talking and blabbing. Then my phone went off.


End file.
